Alasdair "Base" Newman
Alasdair "Base" Newman (died 26 January 2019) was a male resident of Holby. He was the partner of Mia Bellis until her suicide. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 1) Biography In July 2018, Base called for an ambulance after Mia claimed to have overdosed on pills. When Iain Dean and Ruby Spark arrived and checked her over, the former concluded that she had lied about taking an overdose and wasn't at any immediate risk of harming herself. Base was unimpressed as the paramedics left to attend an incident at Alicia Munroe's house. Later that night, Mia committed suicide, leaving Base devastated. At the ED, he lashed out at Iain for not taking her warnings seriously and broke down. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 1) After Mia's death, Base was thrown out of her apartment and forced to live on the streets. In September, Iain revived him when he had an overdose in a car park. Iain tried to offer him help, but Base told him that he was a lost cause. Later, he asked drug dealer Ross West for another fix, but Ross demanded him to have over the £200 that he owed him. When Iain returned with basic supplies, including a mobile phone, Base told him that he needed money. Iain said no, and Base told him to get lost. That afternoon, Base was surrounded by Ross and his men and was badly beaten. He called Iain for help, and Iain rushed to his aid. After cleaning him up, he gave Base the money and went with him to confront Ross. Base told Ross that he didn't need him anymore, but Ross begged to differ. After Ross agreed to leave him alone, Base accepted Iain's help and stayed at his house. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 5) The following week, Iain secured him a rehab session and promised to take him to it later that day. However, complications at work scuppered his plans and he returned later than scheduled. Base began to have second thoughts and asked Iain to stop at a shop to buy him some cigarettes. Upon returning, Base was nowhere to be seen. Later, at the ambulance station, Iain realised that he had also stolen a drugs bag. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 6) In October, at Ross' meth lab, he ordered Base to collect a young boy named Harry so he could deliver drugs to a client. Soon after, when he thought Harry had left without the goods, Ross pushed Base into a table of flasks filled with chemicals, which caused a chemical reaction and produced a gas. Harry returned and tried to light a cigarette, but the gas ignited and caused an explosion. Later, Iain found Base in the burning building and rescued him. In the ED, Iain found Base resisting treatment, and he told him that he owed him for saving his life. However, when Base tried to leave to pay off his debt to Ross, Iain dragged him to resus and showed him Harry's horrendous injuries; Base promised to change his ways. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 11) In November, Iain went to visit Base at his new house and found Ross trying to make a deal with him. After forcing him to leave, Iain told Base that he needed to leave his old life behind. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 14) : Series 33, Episode 18)]] In January 2019, Base visited Iain and asked him to celebrate Mia's birthday with him. They went to a beach that she liked to visit and threw a bouquet of flowers into the sea, and Base left a giant teddy bear on the sand, knowing that Mia would have loved the idea of it being found by a child. Base asked Iain if they could go back to his house to talk, but Iain decided to take him to the pub. There, Iain started a fight with a man and was badly beaten up. Base accompanied him to the ED and, as he received treatment for his injuries, he told Iain that it looked like he tried to get himself beaten to a pulp. Soon after, Base left to meet up with a friend. That evening, Base returned and met Iain outside the ED. Base told him that he was going down the same dark path as Mia, and he wanted to stop him from getting to the same point as her. Iain took offence and called her a selfish loser who only wanted a razor blade out of life. Base walked away. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 18) Later that month, Base prepared to attend a job interview. However, Ross soon turned up at his doorstep. He started to undermine his confidence and offered Base a freebie to "settle his nerves". Although Base told him that he didn't need it, Ross continued to pester him. Eventually, he caved, and he overdosed on heroin. That evening, Iain went to visit Base. When he didn't answer his door, he entered through the window and found Base unresponsive on his sofa. Iain called for an ambulance, but the operator told him that there were none available at the time. For half an hour, Iain desperately tried to revive Base. Exhausted, he was forced to give up. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 21) Behind the scenes Max Parker portrayed Base for several episodes of Casualty from August 2018 to February 2019, however his appearance in Episode 22 is uncredited. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters